ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gazelle (Zootopia)
How Gazelle joined the Tourney Gazelle is first introduced singing her song "Try Everything", on Judy Hopps' playlist as she is traveling to Zootopia, then at the end, where she was seen as a recording on a jumbo-tron TV introducing herself and saying "Welcome to Zootopia". She is later featured on a phone app where the user can tag their face on a tiger backup dancer performing next to Gazelle, which Clawhauser and Chief Bogo are fans of. Later on, as fear and discrimination against predators takes hold in Zootopia for fear of them going savage, Gazelle holds a peaceful protest and publicly asks for the harmonious Zootopia she loves and cherishes to be restored. During the end credits, Gazelle, flanked by four dancing tigers, holds a concert in the middle of town square for all of Zootopia, including those incarcerated (though they all dance to it except for Bellwether). On a world tour, Gazelle hopes to hold a concert in Pars. She is soon greeted as an intruder by Tus. How to unlock *Clear Poker with Judy Hopps. *Play 684 matches For both methods, you must fight Gazelle at the Zootopia Police Academy. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her, by wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her for 500 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Gazelle, wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Zootopia's top pop singer and angel with horns, Gazelle!" She will be seen left of Faramir, right of Gan Ning, above Julio and below Storming Ox. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has her hands behind her back. After the announcer calls her name Swings her arms then drops to the floor as the camera zooms saying "I'm Gazelle. Welcome to Zootopia." Special Moves Doe Etude (Neutral) Gazelle uses her microphone to send music notes of energy at her opponent. Antler Sing (Side) Gazelle swings her antlers up then slaps her arms four times. Deer Snack (Up) Gazelle spins into the air with her left leg extended. Tail Surf (Down) Gazelle spins her tail to hit her opponent, then lifts her heels. Boogie Gazelle (Hyper Smash) Gazelle spins her legs across the floor five times, then kicks upward two times, then slams her hips into the opponent. Gazelle Party (Final Smash) Gazelle kicks her opponent. If she hits, she says "Let's get funky!" then dances with the prey while bits of Try Everything are played. After nine seconds, she throws a ninja bomb up and when it comes down, it blows the opponent away. Victory Animations #Gazelle pats her hips, then kneels while her hands lowered and says "Thank you, thank you very much!" #Gazelle spins then lowers her hands saying "Now that's a concert that will be shown live on Zootopia TV." #Gazelle strokes her antlers then flips and poses on the ground saying "Good night, have a safe ride home!" On-Screen Appearance Gazelle walks in with her arms raised then lowers them to her stance saying "Wow, I'm impressed!" Trivia *Gazelle's rival is the Garrison Commander of Zara, Tus. Category:Zootopia characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters